


You Are Not Useless

by MightyWolves23



Series: Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Insecure Gabriel (Supernatural), Other, Water Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWolves23/pseuds/MightyWolves23
Summary: Sam had an inkling that Gabriel had those thoughts. But enough was enough. It was time to set him straight.This is for the Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019. This fills the squares Feeling Useless and De-powered Gabriel.





	You Are Not Useless

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't seem to write only angst. This is angst with a happy ending. I'm a sucker for happy endings. This is one wild ride let me tell you. Enjoy

Sam was jerked out of a semi peaceful sleep by the sound of books and papers crashing to the floor and a loud primal scream coming from the main room. Sam leapt to his feet, snagged his gun and carefully went down the hall towards the noise. 

Dean had the same idea. Sam met with Dean at the end of the hall to see Gabriel on the floor with books and papers scattered around him. Shreds of colorful bits of fabric were strewn on the table. 

Dean slowly put his gun away and inclined his head towards the depowered archangel. Sam nodded and placed his gun in his pants after flipping the safety on. 

“Gabriel?” Sam got on the ground next to the humanized angel. “Are you okay?” 

“No!” Gabriel flung out his arms. “I’m so fucking useless! Castiel has more grace than I do.” Gabriel huddled in on himself and Sam saw his shoulders shake slightly. “It’s not fair.” He muttered. 

Sam thought about how to answer. “You’re not useless.” Sam finally spoke. “You can bake a really awesome pie. You don’t need your grace for that.” 

Gabriel snorted wetly. “Baking pie is simple science and math.” He turned away from Sam. 

Sam reached out and placed a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder. “What were you trying to do?” 

Sam was shocked to see tears welling up in his eyes. Sam had never seen Gabriel so vulnerable. 

“Tomorrow is Castiel’s coming of age day. We angels may not celebrate a lot but somethings you just remember to those close to you.” Gabriel waved a hand at the shredded fabric. “I was trying to make a banner for him, but without my grace it’s stupid and worthless and I’m stupid and worthless…” 

“Gabriel.” Sam barked. “I never want to hear those words leave your mouth again. I don’t want them to even cross your mind.” 

Gabriel froze. 

“You are not worthless. You are not stupid. You are not useless.” Sam gentled his tone. “You are the last surviving archangel of our world. You stayed alive when your brothers could not. And I know that you lost them, but you have us. Dean and I, we love you like family. We might not be around forever but you could always come visit us in heaven any time you like.” 

“Coward.” Gabriel spit out. 

“You aren’t a coward either.” Sam explained patiently. “You are a survivor. What would have happened if you had stayed in heaven all those years ago?” 

“I probably would have had all the fun sucked out of me millennia ago.” Gabriel admitted. “I probably would have been thrown in prison for not picking a side.” 

“See. Survivor. You may say you always run, but I say you fight to stay alive.Sometimes survival is about running.” Sam paused. “I know you feel helpless without your grace, but Dean and I will help. We are pretty handy sewing skin together. How hard can a banner be?” 

Dean entered the room just then, catching the last of what was said. “A banner? What for?” Dean set two steaming mugs on the table above them. 

“It’s sort of like Cas’ coming of age day. It’s where angels get their wings and rank after growing up.” Gabriel scrubbed the remains tears from his eyes. “It’s tomorrow and I wanted to surprise him that I remembered and wanted to give him a good day.” 

Dean lit up. “That’s a great idea. I’ll bake some honey cakes. I found this recipe I am dying to try out. Sam can help with the banner. Anything else we need?” 

“Well, some angels celebrate with a flight around a field.” Gabriel admitted. 

“There’s an open field not to far from here. Cas found it one day. He loves it there. We can have the party in the field as long as Jack doesn’t mind flying us and a few things out there.” Dean squatted down and helped pick up the books that Sam began gathering. 

Gabriel sniffed deeply. “What’s that smell?” 

“I made hot chocolate for you and tea for the health nut over here.” Dean stood up with his pile. 

Sam followed with a stack of his own. Sam set his books down and held out his hand for Gabriel. “Come on. We have a party to plan and we need our master strategist.” 

Gabriel took it and stood up. He wrapped his arms in a quick hug around Sam. “Thanks Sam.” 

“You’re welcome Gabriel.” Sam sat down at the table. “Now, what do we need for this party?” 

Sam kept Gabriel busy all night and the next day at the party, Dean cornered Sam. 

“What was up with Gabriel yesterday?” Dean kept his voice down so low that the angels couldn’t hear them. 

“He thought he was useless and worthless without his grace.” Sam spoke just as low. “I managed to get him used to the idea that he’s not but I have a feeling that he will need reminding often. Even when he has his grace back.” 

Dean looked shocked over at Gabriel. He quickly looked back at Sam. “Seriously? Dude is a badass with or without his grace.” 

“Maybe you should tell him that.” Sam looked over at the moping archangel. 

Dean grinned. “Got that covered. Hey Jack! Did you bring what I asked?” 

“Yes Dean.” Jack had a huge grin on his face. “It’s over here.” Jack led Dean to a bucket behind the table. 

“Gabriel!” Dean yelled. “I challenge you to a water fight!” Dean hefted a huge super soaker. “There are four buckets with water and a different color food coloring. The person who is drenched with the most color is the winner. Cas opted out of playing. If you need more water, go to him. Everyone grab your guns.” 

Gabriel had a huge grin on his face. “You are going down Winchester.” Gabriel ran and grabbed the green gun. 

Sam laughed. That was the happy, playful archangel he knew. 

That day was repeated a lot in the Winchesters heaven. Whenever Gabriel stopped by from running Heaven, they had a battle to last centuries.


End file.
